The Apostles of the Force: Redemptation
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: 'The Apostles of the Force' is a group of seven who protect the people from the Dark Force from corrupting them wildly. They say the Apostles can see something that even Jedi Master Yoda cannot see through the Force. Ezra never thought he will become one of those people. In exchange his wish will be granted. (Alternative Title: Magical Boy Ezra Bridger season 1)
1. They are the Heroes of the Force

**Happy Star Wars Day!**

 **Like I did last year, this year I give you guys a new fanfic for Star Wars: Rebels. But this time it will be a multi chapter, but that's only if you guys want me to continue.**

 **I got this idea after I watch a certain magical girl AMV on YouTube. And I fell in love with the concept anime immediately. Which anime? I'll tell you in the ending.**

 **Okay, this takes place after "Twilight of the Apprentice". I haven't watch the full episode, but I already spoiled myself with the ending (seriously I nearly cry when Ahsoka was left behind). Just think this is an AU of season 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels or the anime I used! Please support the official media!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you know that there's another legend, young Skywalker? And you're connected with it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it's a quite unique one. You know that the Force are around us, right?"

"That's right."

"But so is the Dark Side. That's why we have the protectors."

"Protectors?"

"They call themselves 'The Apostles of the Force'. Their job is to protect the people from the Dark Force from corrupting them wildly. They say the Apostles can see something that even Jedi Master Yoda cannot see through the Force."

"But what does it have to do with me?"

"The legends continues. It also says that when the Chosen One of the Force is born, the Apostles job is done because the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. And the Chosen One is you, young Skywalker."

"... How come I never heard about the legend?"

"Because it's only famous among the Sith. Perhaps the Jedi thought it's just one of the Sith black legend, which they're really against it."

* * *

 _Few years later..._

"Ahsoka! Hurry!" Ezra shouted at Ahsoka who fell to the ground in the middle of the battle with Darth Vader himself. He could see Ahsoka slowly standing up again. He let out a sigh of relief. Ahsoka is okay. Now they can get out of this blasted planet. After guiding his blind master, he tried to return to call Ahsoka once again, only to be pushed back with the Force by the gray Jedi.

"NO!" Ezra shouted, reaching out for Ahsoka who blocked Darth Vader lightsaber once again. That was the last time he saw her before the door of the temple shut completely.

"Ezra, come on!" Even though Ezra wanted to just go back in there and save his friend, he really can't do anything now. His lightsaber is broken and his master is blind, what can he do? The young Padawan walked in the Phantom, leaving Malachor.

But none of them realized the white catlike figure silently watched the ship leave the planet.

* * *

Ezra had lost track of the days after that event. Whether it had been weeks, months or just a day, it didn't matter. The pain felt as raw and fresh as ever. But he tried to move on and act like the old Ezra Brigder just like he used to. Everyday, he would help the rebellion gather supply (he often do it alone, trying to avoid Kanan) or just helping around the Ghost. But, every time he meets, or just sees, Kanan or Rex (because he's very close to Ahsoka), guilt suddenly filled him again, then he would shut himself in his (and Zeb's) room, sometimes without finishing his work.

This day is one of those days.

"How's the Phantom doing, kid?" asked Zeb. Today, Zeb and Ezra are fixing the Phantom after Sabine and Hera come back from a mission yesterday.

"It looks pretty bad," said Ezra, connecting some of the wires. "But nothing I can fix." Zeb couldn't help but grin at the boy. To be honest, Zeb kinda miss the old sometimes overconfidence Ezra.

That's when Sabine showed up, checking on the boys progress. "Everything seems fine around here, right boys?" she asked.

"You can say that," said Zeb leaning on the Phantom's wall. "But, it's kinda slow." Ezra raised his head at Zeb and said, "Maybe if you're actually helping, I can finish this faster."

"No thanks, kid," said Zeb with a grin on his face. "Like you said: Nothing you can fix." Ezra only rolled his eyes while Zeb and Sabine laughed, only a few moment later Ezra join the laugh.

"Hey, Ezra," said Sabine after they stopped laughing. She took a deep breath then said, "Kanan wants to talk to you after you're finished."

The atmosphere around them suddenly goes down.

Ezra didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked away from his friend, no longer smiling, as he picked up a screwdriver and began to continue his work. It's like Ezra is a very different person compare to the Ezra who was laughing and joking a few second ago.

"Ezra," Sabine tried to call again. Ezra sighed then answered her, "I'll think about it."

Both the Lasan and the Mandalorian exchanged glance before turning back to the young Padawan. They know when Ezra says "I'll think about it.", it always means "Never.".

"Ezra, you can't just keep avoiding Kanan forever," said Sabine, but Ezra just ignored her.

"She's right, kid," added Zeb. "Sooner or later you have to talk to them."

Ezra sighed but keep his gaze on his job. "I said I'll think about it," he said rather coldly. "Now, can you guys please leave me alone for a while? I have a Phantom to fix."

Once again, Zeb and Sabine exchanged before leaving Ezra alone in the Phantom. Ezra wiped the tears that fall on his cheek unconsciously then continue to work.

* * *

Kanan heard footsteps entering the main room where he and Hera are waiting for a certain blue haired boy to come, but only a Lasan and a Mandalorian came.

"Where's Ezra?" asked Hera. Sabine sighed, "He turned us down again."

Chopper beeped sadly. He kinda missed the old Ezra the one who always chase him around and argue with him along with Zeb. Now, every time he tries to prank Ezra, the boy never responses.

Then Hera sighed. She turned toward the blind Jedi. "Kanan, you have to do something."

"What can I do?" asked Kanan. "The kid won't talk to me when I tried to talk to him. I tried everything, but he never responses. Even though the Force, he always ignore me."

That's not the only thing Kanan is worried about. Ever since that event, he could feel Ezra signature getting weaker and weaker by day. It's he has no reason to live anymore. He's like an empty shell now.

Right now, everyone is very worried of Ezra.

* * *

The Phantom finally fixed. Ezra finished tidy up the tools then slumped down on the pilot seat. He took out something from his pocket: the Sith holocron.

He once thought it will be a great idea to open it since maybe it contains the knowledge to defeat Vader. But what's the use now? Vader is dead.

... along with Ahsoka.

Ezra sighed an closed his eyes. He's not ready yet. He can't face Kanan in this conditions. Every time he looks at Kanan, the eyes always remind him of his naive nature. He's still too innocence and still doesn't know anything. He trust people way too easily. And that what caught him in danger. Like back them when he was still a street rat. How could he easily forget his own rule on the street: never trust people? He broke his own rule. He has failed

Ezra opened his eyes again and raised his gaze from the holocron to the window.

Only to see a white lothcat sitting on the steering wheel.

What's it doing here? How did it get here?

Ezra's first instinct was to shoo it away, or maybe run away. But as his eyes met with the lothcat, he couldn't help but feel drawn to it unlike the last time he saw it.

"Hello," it said, caused Ezra to nearly fall from the chair.

"Wh-what?" he stammered. "You can talk?!"

"Yes," it replied with a small nod. "Ezra Bridger. It's nice to finally speak to you face to face."

Even through Ezra knew it was impossible, he thought the lothcat is kinda cute. He reached out and pet the cat on the head, it let out a pur. "What are you doing here away from Lothal?" Ezra asked, ignoring the fact that he's talking to a cat.

"My name is Seirei," it continued. "And I came here because I have a request for you."

"A request?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to make a contract with me. And become an Apostle," Seirei stated nonchalantly. "In exchange, I can grant you one wish - any wish you desire."

Apostle? What is that? And yet Ezra clung to one thing the lothcat said.

"A wish?" he said.

"Yes. Anything you want, I can make it true," it said as it wagged its fluffy tail.

"Really? Anything?" he pressed on.

"Anything you desire," it replied with a nod.

For the first time in weeks, Ezra felt a spark of hope. Of course he knew what he would wish for. He could wish for Kanan to be able to see again and for Ahsoka to be brought back to life.

Wait. But that makes two wishes.

"But I have two wishes," Ezra said in a sad tone. "Can't you just grant both of them?"

Seirei shook its head. "Sorry, Ezra Bridger. But only one wish per person."

Ezra sighed. That means he have to choose between Ahsoka and Kanan. Kanan blindness is very serious, but Ahsoka... she's dead. If Kanan somehow can get great to heal his eyes, it will be great, but nobody can raise people from the death.

Is that even possible?

"My wish is impossible to grant," Ezra whispered miserably.

"I can grant even the most impossible miracles," Seirei said matter-of-factly.

"Even reversing death?" Ezra asked. "Can you do that too?"

"Yes. If that is what you wish for," Seirie said. "You are one of the lucky children I decided to choose. I sense great potential in you, Ezra Bridger. Such a wish would be no problem for you."

"That's mean you met with some other children?" Ezra asked again.

Seirei nodded. "Before I meet you, I met with five other children and they make a contract with me to be an Apostle for their wish, like what I'm offering to you now. You're the sixth child I meet."

Like his code: Specter Six

"What is an Apostle?" Ezra asked once again. "You said I'll become one if I make my wish."

"An Apostle is the protector of the Force," Seirei explained. "Their job is to protect the people from the Dark Side corruptions and fight the Sith. There are only seven of them in each generation. When the Chosen One was born, I stopped making contrat because I, just like the others, believe that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. But now, my duty continues again because the Chosen One fell to the Dark Side."

"So they are the heroes of the Force," Ezra commented.

Seirei nodded again. "Yes. And you can be one of them too if you want your wish to be granted."

Protect the galaxy from the Dark Side and the Sith, like Maul and Vader (but he's dead, right?). He could feel resentment welling up inside him. He knows how the Dark Side and their users. After all he has met some of them, even fought them. And they could hurt even more people if they went unchecked. But if he could become a Apostle like what Seirei said, he could protect everyone. No would die because of them.

But he wasn't ready to trust Seirei just yet.

"If I wished for you to bring back someone from the dead, how do I know you won't twist my words? That he won't end up a zombie?"

"I would gain nothing by not giving you exactly what you wish for," it said. "I wouldn't ask you to fight the Dark Side if I didn't fulfill my end of the contract."

It didn't seem to be lying. And at this point, what choice did he have? In his despair, here was a second chance. A chance to get things right this time.

"This all sounds absolutely crazy and amazing," Ezra admitted. "But if it means I get to see my friend again, then I'll take it."

Seirei flicked its tail.

"Now then," it said. "Ezra Bridger, what is your wish?"

He thought for a moment, then, he got it.

Even though that means he chose the Ahsoka than his own master.

"I wish for Ahsoka to return to the rebellion alive, safe and sound."

* * *

Darkness.

That's the first thing she remember.

The dark.

The cold.

The fear.

But then...

A light shone.

It was so big and so bright.

It seems to chase all those negative feelings away.

The light also refreshed her.

It felt like she's in a new body, unlike her old one that filled with scars.

When the light dimmed, she opened her eyes, she no longer inside the temple with his old friend. But now, she's outside the temple, her back leaning against the wall.

How did she get here? It doesn't matter. She's really tired. All she wanted is to sleep.

"Anakin," she whispered, closing her eyes, letting her tears spills.

* * *

 _ **To be continue... (maybe?)**_

* * *

 **The anime that inspired me to write in is Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Owned by Shaft and Aniplex.**

 **So, should I continue this?**

 **Once again, happy Star Wars day!**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	2. Something's Not Right

**Yay, another chapter!**

 **I need to remind you that this fanfic will contains OCs, four of them as the Apostles, the other three are canon characters. Can you guess who?**

 **Also, starting from this chapter there will be some battle scene. I'm not very good at writing it, so I apologize for it. I'm also not very good at describing clothes too. Sorry.**

 **I don't own Star Wars and Rebels, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and another Disney movie in this fanfic. All belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Oh well, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A young boy with tanned skin and messy brown hair, opens his dark brown eyes. "I feel a great disturbance in the Force."

"David, you're mumbling again," said his friend, another boy with fair skin, dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, who was throwing some rocks to the canyon.

The brown haired boy, David, chuckled. "Sorry, Luke. But seriously, I feel something."

"A new Apostle has born." Both boy turned around and saw a white cat-like creature standing behind them.

"Seirei! When did you get here?" asked David, while Luke muttered, "That cat's creeping me out."

Seirei giggled. "Just a few seconds ago."

"So where is this new Apostle?" David asked. He took out something from his pocket. A Jedi holocron with glowing blue crystal. He tossed his holocron up, then caught it in his hand. "They're joining in our little club right?"

Seirei nodded. "Yeah, sure. He's in Atollon."

David smiled widened. "A boy? Finally!"

Luke gasped. "You're gay?!"

"Shut up, Luke!" David shouted while Luke laughed. "Atollon, huh? What do you think, Luke? Want to go on a Force travel?"

Luke thought about it for a second. He glanced back toward the sand dune behind him, then back at David and Seirei. "... Sure."

* * *

Zeb woke up in the morning without Chopper zapping him. It's weird. Even though he was glad he didn't get zapped every morning, but Chopper never pull a single prank ever since Malachor. Where are those annoying attitudes the rust bucket had?

Speaking annoying attitude...

Zeb stood up and looked at the bunk above him. Ezra isn't there. The Lasat sighed. He hate to admit it, he missed having Ezra as his roommate. He rarely sleep there now.

After a few second staring at the empty bunk, Zeb walked out his room to the main room of the Ghost, right when Hera came in too.

"Good morning, Zeb," Hera greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning," Zeb smiled back.

"Is Ezra in your room?" she asked.

"Nah," answered Zeb, shaking his head. "I bet he fell asleep in the Phantom."

Hera sighed. She's very worry of the two Jedi in her crew. Both of them seems distances themself from others. Kanan would meditate all day (she doesn't know if he gain something), while Ezra would kept putting up his fake smiles and tried to act like he normally does. But Hera, and everybody, knows that nothing can fix his broken heart.

"Okay," she said. "Could you wake him up? We need to place more sensor beacon around the base."

Zeb nodded and went to the Phantom. There he saw Ezra sleeping peacefully on the passenger seats. That sight made Zeb smiled. When did the last time he saw his buddy sleep without any nightmares?

Although he doesn't want to disturb the boy's sleep, they have a job that need to be done. He shook the boy shoulder. "Oi, kid."

Ezra pushed the hand away, mumbling, "Five more minutes..."

Zeb chuckled but then shook Ezra's shoulder again. "Wake up or I'll get Chopper here."

"No, no, no." Lazily, Ezra sat up from the seats, eyes still half open, and he yawned, not bothering to close his mouth with his hand. "I'm up..."

"Good," said Zeb. "We have a job to do."

Ezra nodded, still half awake. "I'll be there in a second."

Zeb knew that Ezra said truthfully. Ezra never say 'no' to a job around the rebellion, but always say 'no' when somebody want to talk about anything related to Malachor.

Ezra stretched his arms then letting them fall to his side. His eyes widened when he brushed his pocket and realized that the Sith Holocron isn't there. Panic, Ezra looked around the Phantom. What if somebody found it? What if **Kanan** found it? He can't imagine if Kanan found out that he still keeping the holocron, when he asked him to get rid of it. He couldn't just do that for some reason. Ezra still believe that the holocron has the knowledge to destroy the empire, that's why he still keep it.

Ezra let out a relief sigh when he found the holocron under the passenger seats. Though he frowned at the holocron. It's different...somehow. Instead of glowing red, it's now glowing orange.

"What happened to my holocron?" Ezra thought out aloud softly.

"I changed it."

"Whoa!" Ezra nearly fall down when he saw Seirei appeared out of nowhere on the pilot seat, facing toward him. "Seirei!" He sat on one of the passenger seat, still looking at the white lothcat. "Since when you're here?"

"Since the morning," it said. "I left to meet my friend for a while, then came back here."

"How come Zeb didn't see you?"

"Non-Force-Sensitive can't see me."

"That makes sense." The boy nodded. He then showed his holocron to it. "So, what did you do to it?"

"Your holocron now is where your Apostle power is kept," Seirei clarified. "Each Apostle has different power based on their wish. But the main thing is, you'll have the power to defeat witches and protect your loved ones."

Ezra smiled when it said that. That's right, now he can protect his family from the dangers. Nobody have to die now.

"Wait," Ezra realized one crucial thing from his contract with Seirei. "How do I know Ahsoka is alive?"

"She's alive." Seirei wagged its fluffy tail. "You are an Apostle now, that means you're wish has been granted."

"But how can I now?" he asked. "If Ahsoka is alive, that means she's in..." he paused. "...Malachor."

Seirei tilted its head to the side as it watched the boy in front of it panicking.

"I need to save her," he muttered. "But if I ran..."

Seirei jumped to Ezra's right shoulder. "Try to calm down first. Didn't the Lasat said you have a job?"

Ezra nodded. "Right," he muttered. "The sooner I finished, the faster I can go to Malachor...again."

Even though he said that, deep inside his heart, Ezra never wanted to return to that blasted planet again. But if his friend is stuck in there, he'll do it. Even if he really hate it.

* * *

Together with Zeb and Sabine, Ezra placed more sensor beacon around the base. Ezra would pick the furthest side so he can avoid anybody and clear his mind. He did his work faster today. And when he about to put the last sensor beacon, Ezra felt a sinister presence. He stood up from the ground and look toward the dune of sand.

"Something's not right." Ezra muttered to himself. "But I can't tell what or where it is."

Seirei, who was perched on his shoulder hopped down. _It could be the Dark._ The sound of Seirei's voice echoing in his head.

"Wha-?" he blurted out.

 _We can still communicate telepathically,_ however, Seirei went on. _It's one of the abilities an Apostle can do. I'll explain more later, but right now, you'll need to activate your holocron with the force to find the exact location._

Ezra nodded, even though he still amazed about the telepathy power. He shut his eyes in concentration. He let instinct lead him as he use the force to open his holocron. The top of the holocron and each point to the pyramid holocron twisted and the orange light glow even brighter.

 _Wait._ He said through telepathy at Seirei. _I thought only Sith can open this holocron._

Seirei tilted its head to the side. _No. This holocron now can only be opened by Ezra Bridger. No Jedi or Sith can open it._

Ezra sighed, good to know he's not a Sith. With Seirei following him, Ezra let the holocron lead them toward the source of disturbance.

* * *

Ezra didn't realized that he's already far away from the rebel base when he found himself in front if the tunnel where Rex was captured by the krykna.

 _I can sense it more clearly now. It's definitely coming from in there._ He confirmed.

But when Ezra took the first inside the tunnel, the world around him had changed into a grotesque scene.

 _Watch out!_ Seirei warned. _The Dark has pulled us into its labyrinth._

With both arms, Ezra covered his eyes as something blinding shine brighter.

* * *

"!"

"What's wrong, David?"

"The Dark... we need to hurry!"

* * *

When he was sure the light dimmed out, Ezra slowly put down his arms and opened his eyes. Immediately, his eyes widened and he gasped.

He's no longer inside the tunnel. Instead, he's inside a forest with giant plant. The trees are enormous, the flowers are twice of Ezra height, and the puddles are more like a lake. Everything is gigantic and colorful, not in a good way.

"What in the world-" His sentences was cut off when he heard the sound of children laughter. Thinking that there are others inside in abstract world, Ezra turned.

Only to saw some flowers as tall as him with 'happy' face skipping toward him.

Instinct took over his mind, Ezra ran deeper in to the forest. As he ran, he glanced behind them and saw the creepy flowers still following him. He also realized the tree branches also trying to hit him as if he's a pesky fly to them.

"Seirei, what are those things?" Ezra shouted.

"Those are the Shadow," said Seirei in surprisingly calm boice, even though it was running beside Ezra. "Those are what the Apostle are fighting against."

"That's the Dark Side in form?!" exclaimed Ezra. He imagine the Dark Side that Kanan told him about is more like a devil, not as creepy and disturbing like this!

They kept running until Ezra ran into a tree until he fell down. Rubbing his nose, he turned around, and let out a short scream when he saw the flowers are surrounding him. Ezra is now shaking from head to toes. It's like he's about to face death itself. He close his eyes when one of the flower jumped toward him...

"YEE-HAW!"

 _Slice!_

Ezra opened one eye. Then both as he gawped up at the owner of the voice.

Two boys fell from the sky. One of the fell right beside Ezra. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white top, brown pants, and brown boots.

The other boy fell right in front of him, wearing something very out of the galaxy. The boy has messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His clothes is consist of light blue tunic top and blue trousers, along with black boots. He also wears a dark blue watch on his right wrist and holding a double-bladed blue lightsaber.

"Looks like I came right on time!" the brunette said with a big grin on his face.

"Nice to see you too David," greeted Seirei. It then turned to the blond boy. "Though I'm not sure why are you here, Luke."

Luke just laughed and scratched behind his head. "Well, David just sprang into action without bothering to drop me somewhere safe."

"Hey!" David glanced behind him. "Be greatful I get to drag out out of that boring planet! Now, let me handle this."

With his double-bladed lightsaber, David sliced the flower. He twirled his lightsaber, slicing across another flower. Ezra could saw David's eyes burning with excitement, like he's enjoying it. The fight last a few minutes. When every flower was destroy, David wiped some sweats from his brows.

"That was some exercise," he laughed. Then he turned around, facing Ezra and Luke. "Hey, can you at least tell us you name, blueberry?"

Ezra raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but still answered, "It's Ezra. Ezra Bridger."

David nodded. "Cool name," he said and held out his hand. "The name is David Gavrilla." The two boys shook hands. David then pointed at Luke. "And that guy is Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Ezra asked. He's pretty sure he heard that name somewhere.

Luke nodded. "Yup, that's me." He and Ezra shook their hands too.

David looked around and sighed. "I still need a job to be done." He started running deeper into the forest. "Come along you two!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Luke shouted as he pulled Ezra hands and the two boys running following the other boy.

They kept running until they reached a door covered with white roses. David turned toward the other two boys. "Okay. When we go in, you two must stay back. Okay?"

Both Ezra and Luke nodded (even though Ezra is still confused with the sudden situation). "Okay."

David gave them a big smile, then turned toward the door. "Okay. Here we go!" he shouted as he pushed the door open.

Behind the door is a circular garden filled with red roses. In the middle of garden is a giant human girl made out of cards. The giant 'girl' has long hair, wears a dress and a magician hat. It also has a Cheshire Cat smile on its face.

"Alice," said Seirei. That's probably the Dark's name.

David smirked as he spun his lightsaber. He leaped, instantly a blue hyperspace-like portal appeard above him. When David entered the portal, it dissapeared, only to reappear in front if the Dark's face with David came out of it and sliced the Dark's cheek. It whined, shuddering as tea came out from the cut. David once again teleported with his portal to the ground, at the Dark's left leg. He stabbed it and dragged his lightsaber, bursting more tea from the cut. The Dark tried to hit David with its hand, but David is quick enought to dodge it. Unfortunately he didn't realize that the Dark's other hand took of its hat and threw it at David, hitting him square on the chest.

"DAVID!" shouted Luke as he ran toward his fallen friend, but he was kicked by the Dark's uninjured foot. The blond boy's back crashed against the garden wall.

"LUKE!" shouted Ezra, gaining the Dark's attention. Trembling, Ezra looked at the Dark's face which slowly crawling toward him. Once again, Ezra stuck in his place, didn't know what he can do for the other fallen boy.

"You are an Apostle too, Ezra Bridger!" shouted Seirei from behind the door. "Take out you holocron!" Ezra glanced toward the white lothcat which shouted to him, "Just do it!"

Obeying, Ezra took out his holocron which is glowing brighter. "Now concentrate you Force energy into it," guided Seirei. Ezra nodded and closed his eyes, trying to ignoring the Dark coming closer toward him. The holocron glow brighter and brighter until it let out a stream of light around Ezra. The blunette could felt he's changing.

Suddenly he felt his holocron disappear and change into a familiar object. Slowly, Ezra opened his eyes. And in his hand is his old lightsaber-blaster, but instead of blue, it's orange now.

"EZRA, WATCH OUT!" He heard David shouted and instantly he moved his lightsaber in fast speed, slicing the Dark's smile.

The Dark retreated back, screeching. Ezra then inactivated his lightsaber and shot the Dark with his blaster, also now orange blast, toward the Dark's chest. It screeched again as it crashed into the wall behind it. David opened up another portal and travelled near the Dark's neck.

"OFF WITH THE HEAD!" he shouted as he slice the Dark's neck with his lightsaber. Tea burst out from its neck as it fell down to the ground. The room quickly filled with tea. David teleported toward Luke, who finally woke up, and teleported them again to Ezra who was struggling to keep his head above the flood of tea. David grabbed Ezra hand as Seirei jumped and landed on top of Ezra's head.

"Hold on tight and hold your breath!" David shouted. The three boys took a deep breath and dove under the tea.

When they could hold their breath any longer, sea of tea suddenly, but slowly, disappear. The three on them (not counting Seirei on Ezra's head) landed on their feet when the tea completely disappear.

"What just..." Ezra looked around. They aren't inside the creepy forest or the rose garden. Instead, they're back at the entrance of the tunnel in Atollon.

"...happened?" Ezra finished his sentences.

"Well," said David and he stretched his arms. "That's called 'a job well done'." He glanced at Ezra. "By the way, cool outfit."

Ezra looked at himself and realized that his outfit changed. He's not wearing his regular orange jumpsuit, instead he's wearing a sleeveless orange top with red motifs like a vest, red pants, brown boots, orange fingerless gloves, a red cape, and an orange goggles on top of his head.

He's starting to think these Apostle has really weird sense of fashion.

David closed his eyes and changed. His real outfit is similar to Luke, making him not out of the galaxy. "Just concentrate and you'll change back," David said to Ezra. The blunette nodded then closed his eyes to concentrate. In a flash he changed back into his orange jumpsuit and holding his holocron.

"I need to get used to this," he muttered.

David crouched down and picked something up. It looked like a black bulb, its skin decorated with grey veins. He then took out his holocron, but it's a bit pale. He pressed his holocron with the bulb, and his holocron glows bright blue again.

He stood up again and looked at Ezra. "Hey, can I see you holocron?" he asked. Ezra nodded and held out his holocron. It's a bit pale, but not as pale as David's before. Once again, David pressed the bulb to Ezra's holocron and the orange holocron glow brighter again. Once he's done, David tossed the bulb toward Seirei who immediately ate it, scaring Ezra and Luke.

"You know, I still don't get this Apostle thing," said Ezra.

David put a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything I can. But not here. You know somewhere we can chat?"

Ezra nodded and the three of them (also a white lothcat) walked away from the tunnel.

* * *

 **I don't own Alice in Wonderland too.**

 **Just to mention, since this is based on PMMM, I'll try to change it a little bit so it will fit in Star Wars universe.**

 **I made a picture of Ezra and David in their Apostle outfit. I'll post it one day.**

 **Also, sorry for my bad English and typos.**

 **RnR!**


End file.
